Special OC x RealCharacters Saga
by imaginaryoddball
Summary: Rating will vary throughout the story, as will pairings. Full explanation inside. Yaoi, yuri, hetero, potential threeways.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this came to me while writing The Angel's Key. If you think you can trust me to try and properly use your OC in a pairing with a character from Kid Icarus: Uprising and/or Kingdom Hearts, PM me. If you don't have an OC, feel free to make one for this. Here's how it will go:

1) You tell me everything I need to know about the OC, as well as the character to be paired with. Also tell me your "rating comfort zone" for your particular pairing, and if you would be okay with your relationship potentially becoming a threeway (see 3).

2) With the exception of adding OC's, I'm going to keep this as canon/non-AU as I can, and all of the characters as in-character as possible; meaning that I can't promise all requested pairings will work out. I apologize in advance if I can't make it work.

3) In the event that the pairing could work out, keep in mind you might not be the only one who requested your OC being with your character of preference. That said, this will work on a first come, first serve basis. The most I'm willing to allow is a threeway relationship (a non-OC having two OC spouses, or vice versa). Also keep in mind that this may complicate things, so please go easy on me if that doesn't work.

4) In the event that either a) your preferred pairing just doesn't end up working out, or b) your character of choice is already taken, and you still want in, you may need at least one "backup option".

Updates will be made as often as possible, so check back on this intro chapter often to stay updated on the pairings and/or trios.

**Character Lists:**

Note: these lists contain all the characters that I might be able to imagine in a relationship with an OC, while staying in-character. I apologize if your preferred character is not on this list.

**Kingdom Hearts:**

Available - Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Zexion*, Axel, Demyx, Luxord*, Larxene*, Marluxia*, Roxas, Xion, Maleficent*, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas*, Riku Replica

**Kid Icarus**:

Pit, Pittoo, Palutena*, Viridi*, Phosphora*, Magnus*, Medusa, Gaol*

**All Available:**

Riku, Kairi** Naminé**, Zexion**, Marluxia**, Axel**, Demyx, Larxene**, Xion**, Maleficent**, Terra**, Aqua, Ventus, Riku Replica**, Pit, Palutena**, Viridi, Phosphora**, Magnus**, Medusa**

**Taken**:

Pitto (Ruby), Naminé** (Zelia), Axel** (Xanders), Roxas (Yuki), Zexion** (Rikiax), Marluxia (Ximika),** Larxene** (Ximika), Sora** (Aranmi), Kairi** (Aranmi), Palutena** (Merifaz), Xion** (Merifaz), Maleficent** (Kia), Medusa** (Kia), Luxord (Xagiviansfsa), Phosphora** (Xana), Terra** (Xana), Vanitas (Zierivus), Magnus** (Shelly), Riku Replica** (Shelly), Gaol (Shelvinasidie)

(*) indicates that I'll probably find the character to be difficult to place in a relationship while staying in-character. I'll still try, but cannot promise it'll work out.

(**) indicates that the character has been claimed, but can be shared with ONE more OC.

Note: if you wish to have two spouses (like what Rikiax, Ximika, Aranmi, etc. will be), you have to be okay with their spouses potentially being shared, just to keep it fair. I also almost forgot to mention: this fic will take place after the events of Dream Drop Distance, disregarding the upcoming KH3. Thus, spoilers without warnings for the rest of the series may be in here. If you haven't played through the entire series, you have been warned.

* * *

Note: as this fic will eventually have battle and character death, I will also maintain a roster stating who is still alive and who has died, as well as what chapter said character died in. Please note that I have absolutely no idea what direction and/or ending this will take. Who's team will win?

Could it be Xehanort? Maleficent? Sora? Or some other group that turns up later? I honestly don't know; let's find out together, shall we?

I'll update the roster whenever someone dies, so the readers can keep track of this easier - of course, there's little point now, as no one has yet to die. For now, though, I'll just outline it: three categories and two subcategories each:

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Alive -** everyone

**Dead -**

**Kid Icarus**

**Alive -** everyone

**Dead -**

**OC's**

**Alive -** everyone

**Dead -**

And no, _please_ do not ask me if anyone can be revived after they die in the story, as I can guarantee the answer will be no. If I make an exception or two, it will be due to a spur-of-the-moment while writing a scene out, and not due to a request. The closest to resurrection this fic has has already been shown in the fic.

Thank you! :)

* * *

Update: I am nearly at my limit with how many OC's I feel I am capable of using in one fic. I'm still accepting/testing new ones, but just beware that I have my limits, and they're nearly reached. Also keep in mind that, while I'll try my best, I'm only human, so I *might* unfortunately be unable to properly make all the requested OC's work :( I'm really, really sorry in advance if that ends up being the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora's** **POV**

I sighed as I walked through Traverse Town. So far, it seemed pretty empty. No Neku or Rhyme or Shiki or Beat, so I'm guessing that they all managed to return home.

"Wait a sec," I said to myself, "Joshua said that this place only exists when someone needs a refuge, somewhere to go after losing their homeworld."

A lot of these things were over my head, but I did understand that part.

**Normal POV**

Sora was looking down while thinking, so he didn't see the person standing not-so-far in front of him. The girl was about 14, her eyes and hair were the same color as Sora's. Her hair was long, straight and smooth. She wore grey sweats and a blue T-shirt, and a golden crown necklace that was otherwise identical to Sora's.

The girl in question walked up to Sora, the sound of her footsteps making him looks up. "Hm?" He tilted his head.

Then the girl suddenly hugged him. "Hey, Brother! I missed you!" She said.

Sora felt his lips part in shock. "Wait, Ruby?" He asked, returning the embrace. She nodded, and Sora pulled back. "What are you doing here, in Traverse Town?"

She looked down. "Our world...it's gone."

His eyes widened. "G-gone...?" Ruby nodded slowly. "The Heartless," she explained, "it didn't take them long. It happened while you were taking your Mark of Mastery exam." Her fists clenched, she felt horrible about it. After all, "only two Keybladers weren't enough. I'm sorry Sora."

Sora felt tears form and roll down his face. This wasn't the first time his homeworld, and subsequently Destiny Islands, was taken away, but Sora mentally vowed to himself that it will be the last time.

Ruby started punching the nearby wall; she was crying too. "I should have been able to help more." She muttered. Sora grabbed Ruby's wrist and looked her in the eye. "You know I can't stand seeing you take this out on yourself," he said softly. "But...what did you mean, two Keyblade wielders? Was Riku there?"

She shook her head. "No. Me and Kairi, silly!" Sora blinked and let go of Ruby. "Wait, huh?" He was dumbfounded. "When did...?"

Ruby held out a hand, and a Kingdom Key materialized. "Woah," Sora said softly. "Congrats, sis." he said, smiling.

"Thanks. But I still should've been able to do more."

Sora shook his head. "The Heartless would be too much for any one or two people from drowning an entire world in darkness. Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

After a moment, Ruby nodded slowly. "Okay...thanks, brother."

He nodded back. "Don't mention it. But...where is Kairi?" She shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "We got seperated. I hope she's okay..."

"She is," he replied, "I know it." She smiled at his confidence. "So, what do we do now?" She asked.

He shrugged and sat on the bottom stair. "Dunno. I came here to get some air, figure a few things out, and hopefully rest after taking the Mark of Mastery." He explained. There was one other secret he kept from everyone.

What's no secret is that his journeys throughout the worlds have been tiring and stressful, no matter how happy or optimistic he seemed. It was just his way of dealig with things: hoping for a better tomorrow. But what no one else knew was that Sora had a little voice inside his head, whispering encouragement. The voice also was there to help Riku wake Sora up during the makeshift Mark of Mastery.

What Sora didn't tell his little sister was that he actually came to Traverse Town hoping to find some privacy and find out more about this voice.

Ruby sat next to him and yawned. "Can I sleep on your lap, like we used to as kids?" Sora nodded and smiled again. "Sure, but I know of a more comfortable spot to sleep."

She tilted her head. "Where's that?"

Sora stood. "Follow me."

Just a few minutes later, the duo stood in a now-vacated house that, in his first journey, was inhabited by Pinocchio and Gepetto in the Third District. Ruby laid down and smiled softly to herself at how soft and cozy the mattress was beneath her back. "Thank you," she said. Sora nodded and tucked her in like he would when they were little before stepping outside and closing the door.

He closed his eyes. "Okay. Voice, can you hear me?"

The response seemed like a whisper in the back of his mind. _Yes, Sora, I hear you._

"Who are you?"

_I have watched you for quite some time, now. If you want to give me a name...Call me Yuki._

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Here I now stand, for the second time in the Shores of Darkness. Last time it was because me and Sora ended up here after defeating Xemnas. This time, I'm here for a task. I walked along the shores, using the darkness that I was so aquainted with to extend my senses.

After what felt like hours, I found someone. A woman, sitting next to the waves. Her knees were tucked up to her chest, and she had blue hair that was dirtied, I guess from all the time she was here.

I jogged, approaching the woman. If she's one of the people that Master Yen Sid sent me to find, she's in rough shape. Her eyes looked empty, and she didn't even seem to be seeing the ocean waves, just...staring.

"Excuse me," I said when I was next to her. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you could help me?"

No response.

I sat next to her and watched the waves roll up to us, then recede. Then roll back up to us. I was silent. So was she. There is no sense of time here in the Realm of Darkness. But if there were, I'd guess that about ten minutes passed since I sat down.

"You seek a Keyblade Master," she said suddenly. It was a statement, not a question, and I almost jumped at it. "Y-yes" I replied, caught off guard. "How did you know?"

"Before I became trapped here, I was known as Master Aqua." She told me. My gaze finally left the waters. I stood and stared at her. "You're Master Aqua?" I confirmed. She nodded nonchalantly.

I remembered what Yen Sid said: that even if they were found, actually retrieving them could be difficult, and Riku would have to ease his way through this.

"Master Aqua, were you particularly...close to anyone, in the Realm of Light?" I spoke slowly, making sure she could hear me. I tried to pick my words as carefully as possible.

"I had two close friends," she spoke in her monotonous voice. "and my Master. I was close to them all, before...things happened."

_She misses them, _I realized. It wasn't her tone - or lack thereof - that told me; it was her hesitation.

"Terra was deceived, and has lost his body. Ven lost his heart, and is in a comatose state. I was left alone, trying to find and save Terra, and wandered endlessly through the Realm of Darkness, until I lost my Light. Master Eraqus was killed by Terra, being manipulated against his will by Xehanort. Now...there is no one."

it was a very subtle movement, but I caught it. Aqua curled up slightly tighter. _She's still in there._

"Would you like another chance?" I asked. Her gaze slowly shifted to me, and for just a split second, I thought I saw some Light in her lifeless eyes. "What...do you mean?"

"I was sent here by Master Yen Sid. We're trying to help you, and Terra and Ven, too. we might have a way to save them."

I sensed something shift within her conscience, and I continued. "Besides, Terra helped me as a child. Even if Yen Sid didn't send me, I still owe Terra that much."

Aqua closed her eyes. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and I could practically feel the real Master Aqua trying to break free. The Aqua that visited me and Sora once, just after Terra did.

Aqua finally stood. When she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, I saw life returning to her. She nodded. "I remember you, from that island. You and Sora promised me you'd look after each other..." She said, her voice no longer a monotone. I closed my eyes, trying not to remember the...issues me and Sora had during our first venture into the outside world.

"Yes, and we have," I said. "I am Master Riku. I'm glad to see you're returning to us, Master Aqua."

"_Master_ Riku?" Aqua asked in apparent disbelief. I nodded. "Shall we return? They're waiting for us."

"They?" She asked.

"Sora, Yen Sid and King Mickey."

"Mickey? He's a king?" I nodded again, wondering just how much she missed, trapped here alone all this time. "Do you have a way out of here?" She asked.

I nodded and turned to the ocean waves, holding out a hand. While I may not have all of the powers of darkness I once did, I still knew how to use it. And the darkness was powerful here.

A portal formed in front of us. "After you, Aqua." She nodded thanks and stepped through. I followed her, taking the portal back to Yen Sid's tower.

* * *

Whew, that was a lot of fun to write :) and one thing I'm going to do is credit each of the OC's at the end of the chapter that they're introduced, as none of them are mine.

Ruby belongs to RubyDarknessAngel.

Yuki belongs to MoeMoePinkNinja.

Thank you both :) and coincidentally, they were the first volunteers for this project, so extra thanks!

Don't forget to drop a review, and please PM me if you wish to submit an OC!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora's POV**

"Yuki?" I asked. "Who are you?"

_Just someone who wants to make friends._

"Is here some reason you're in my head?" I could feel that this presence called Yuki was being honest. I felt light from her.

_I was going to ask you the same thing. Some time ago, you...I guess you created me?_

Okay, that one surprised me. "When? How?"

_I don't know. All I know is that I just...existed recently. You interest me. _

"What do you mean, Yuki?"

Sora heard a laugh from her. _Gosh, you can be so dense sometimes, you know that? You have a truly special heart. Despite what Xigbar told you, you can do anyhing._

Sora gave a small smile and closed his eyes lightly. "Thank you." was all he could say.

Sora placed his hands behind his head and shifted his weight some. He couldn't help but feel as though something were about to happen.

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

It was a very strange feeling, stepping foot in the tower that belongs to Yen Sid. As I neared the door, my mind went back to that horrible day. Sure, much time has passed in the Realm of Light, but I've been in the Realm of Darkness, where there is no time, so it still kind of felt like yesterday.

Images and flashbacks from that day kept surging through my mind. Riku was by my side, but I couldn't hear what he had to say. All that my mind registered was the flashbacks, and the emotional war they caused...

_I entered the top of the tower, a sense of mild excitement at meeting Master Eraqus' close friend, former master Yen Sid._

_Outrage, shock, disbelief, confusion. Eraqus was struck down? By...Terra? Impossible, I wanted to believe._

_I left the tower with a sense of fear, my nerves wracked by what Yen Sid told me._

I snapped back into reality with a gasp, suddenly short on breath. Riku's hand was on my arm. "Aqua. Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and fought back tears at the memories. "Y-yeah. Just nostalgia, that's all..." I needed to know what all I missed in the Realm of Darknes. How much has changed?

* * *

**Riku's POV**

_Just nostalgia_? I thought. There's got to be something else going on inside her head. A Keyblade Master wouldn't be like this here. But then, given her ordeals...I suppose I can't really blame her for being on edge.

"Well, if you're sure..." I led Aqua to the top of the tower and into Yen Sid's chamber, where he, as always, sat upon that enormous chair of his.

"Master Yen Sid," I greeted, bowing. "I've managed to rescue Master Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, but I wasn't able to find the others."

Aqua stood beside me, placing a hand to her chest and bowing lightly. "Master Yen Sid."

The old sorcerer slowly nodded his acknowledgement of us. "Greetings, Master Aqua. I am glad to see you alive and well. Riku, you have done well."

I bowed again to the compliment. "Thank you." I explained what happened when I found her.

Yen Sid nodded again and stroked his beard. "I see..."

"How long have I been gone?" Aqua asked.

He shifted his gaze to her. "Approximately twelve years have passed since you were last here, Master Aqua. And Xehanort has been quite busy during that time."

* * *

**Aqua's POV**

_Xehanort_... Just the name triggered something inside of me. My fists clenched. "How busy...exactly?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

Yen Sid waved a hand and worked a piece of magic, and a white cloud appeared over his table. As I stepped closer to look at it, I saw a standstill images shifting to one another, as Yen Sid narrated a tale that even I was somewhat skeptical about.

He spoke of Heartless, creatures that I fought against in the Realm of Darkness.

Of how Riku was seduced by the powers of darkness through Maleficent, who somehow survived my battle with her all those years ago, and had captured the seven "Princesses of Heart", one of which was...Kairi, the girl I aided so long ago, back at Radiant Garden alongside Mickey.

Of how Sora, alongside Donald and Goofy, defeated Maleficent, like I have, and battled Riku, who was possessed by Xehanort's own Heartless, Ansem, and freed Riku.

Of how Sora fell into a mysterious sleep for a full year, and how Riku battled a group known as Organization XIII in order to protect Sora.

Of how Riku used the full powers of darkness to defeatand capture Roxas, a Keyblade wielder from the Organization.

Of how Roxas was absorbed by Sora in order to finally wake him up.

He spoke of Nobodies, of which the Organization controlled, and how they terrorized the worlds, just as both Heartless and Unversed had before.

Of how the Organization competed with Maleficent, who survived yet again, for control over the Heartless.

Of how Sora and Riku, aided by Donald, Goofy and Mickey, defeated each and every member of Organization XIII.

Of the improvised Mark of Mastery Exam that Sora and Riku took, and how it was sabotaged by Xehanort.

Finally, of how several former members of the Organization regained their original selves, as is what happens after a particularly special Nobody (such as all of the Organization's members) is slain, and how one of them in particular was training here to become a Keyblade Master himself.

Riku finished the tale by telling me what Xehanort had told him and Mickey, about how everything, _everything,_ that had happened, was carefully planned out by Xehanort.

But what truly angered me, what truly lit a fire within me, was how Xehanort rushed and acted rashly, and _made a mistake_ with everything that happened with me, Terra and Ven. About how the "proper" way to make this X-blade was for seven guardians of pure Light would clash with thirteen seekers of true Darkness.

"Xehanort described you three as, 'the broken boy who failed to become the blade, the misguided master who sacrificed herself for her friends, and...the feckless youth' who became his vessel" Riku concluded.

Now tears formed in my eyes that I couldn't fight. "Xehanort's mistakes...they did all of this. Because he rushed himself, I was sent the Realm of Darkness for twelve years, Ven's in a coma, Terra's body was taken over by Xehanort, and Master Eraqus is...gone."

Master Eraqus' Keyblade materialized in my hand. I'm not sure if I summoned it or not, but I held it up to Masters Riku and Yen Sid. "This is all that's left of him." I said.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly as there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he said.

As the door opened, I saw the one Yen Sid spoke of. Long, fiery red hair that jutted out like spikes, wearing a coat identical to the ones worm by the Organization.

"Lea..." I greeted.

Lea looked over at me, and seemed to notice something. "You...you have a similar outfit as him..." He muttered.

_That_ caught my attention. "As _who_?" I asked. After all, only two other people that I know of had an attire even remotely similar to mine

"Some boy I used to know, years ago," he replied. "His name was Venus, or something..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widened. "You knew Ventus?" He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, Ventus. Got it memorized, I see."

I closed my eyes with a soft smile. _Ven...it looks like you _did_ manage to make friends after all._

"Do we have a way to get his heart back?" I asked Yen Sid, though it was Riku who answered.

"If anyone can get a person's heart back...Sora can. He's done it before."

Yen Sid nodded. "That may be so...however, we would still need the boy's body, as well as Sora, here first."

I smiled again. "Leave that to me. I know where Ven is."

* * *

**?'s POV**

I nodded my approval at what I saw from the world above. I looked into the magic chalice and looked over the world that we protected, proud of how far they've come.

_Hopefully she will be pleased, too, _I thought with a hopeful mood.

Said mood turned to curiosity as something stirred within the chalice. I looked back into it, and was shocked and confused at what I saw: pitch black creatures with golden eyes, appearing literally out of nowhere and attacking random people.

I ran with horror through the palace to find the one in charge, the one who was able to help me get there and defend the people like we're supposed to.

I kneeled as I approached her. "Lady Palutena, do you see this?"

The green haired goddess nodded, her eyes revealing her fear. "Yes, Pit. Whatever these creatures are, they seem unlike anything we've ever dealt with in the past."

"Do you think they came from the Underworld?" I asked with dread.

Palutena shook her head. "I don't think so. Either way, you should head down there and defend the humans."

I nodded and rushed to grab my bow. I found Pittoo and explained what I saw. He sighed and agreed to go with me. We got to the door that connected Skyworld to Earth.

The door opened, and we fell through the door, flying down to our destination.

* * *

Sorry I didn't get more face time for Sora and Yuki to chat more, or for Ruby, but I felt that getting Aqua all caught up should take place in one chapter, _plus_ I felt this was the perfect time to introduce Kid Icuarus to the fic, but I didn't want to make the chapter that long.

Please PM/review you're opinion! They're motivation for me to keep going!

speaking of, thank you to those who did :) and keep the OC's coming! There's plenty of room, and more of the submitted OC's will be introduced soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqua's POV**

I donned my armor and opened the Lanes Between, and took Riku to what was once my homeworld, the Land of Departure. As we flew on my Keyblade glider, more flashbacks kept cycling through my mind, getting painful now.

This time, however, I also was able to hear Riku talking, so I did my best to answer.

_I barely survived the battle with Vanitas when he took over Ven's body. I only won because the X-blade had shattered during the fight._

"Aqua, does Ven have that armor too?" I distantly heard him ask.

_I was on the verge of unconscienceness as I felt Mickey find us drifting in he Lanes Between, using his Star Shard to warp us back to Yen Sid's tower._

"It's similar to mine, yes...why do you ask?" My own voice sounded to me like it was far away, and it had little to do with the darkness surrounding us.

_Yen Sid explained that Ven's heart was asleep. I took Ven's body to the one safe place I knew of, where even Xehanort stood no chance of being able to find him._

Riku spoke some more, partially taking my attention away from my reverie. "Because when I woke Sora up, I had to fight a dark version of armor that I'm sure is Ven's. Does he wield his Keyblade back hand? Fight wit little strength, but incredible speed to make up the difference?"

I gasped. "Yes! That's him!"

"Then his heart does rest within Sora. Meaning Sora will be needed in order to wake up Ven."

I nodded, and was hit by yet another wave of nostalgia as we landed.

_I carried Ven to this world. I placed him on the chair that Eraqus used to sit in during our lessons as students. I took Eraqus' Keyblade and pointed it at the back of the chair._

_A keyhole formed. The beam of light shot from the Keyblade, into the keyhole, and sealed this world away forever, even changing the Land of Departure entirely. From then on, it would be known as..._

_"_Castle Oblivion_..."_

* * *

**Riku's POV**

"Man, this place brings back memories," I said, recalling my battles here with the Organization, the darkness and even my own Replica. I also recalled meeting DiZ and Naminé for the first time here.

"You've been here?" Aqua asked. I nodded and explained what Sora and myself battled here. I also explained that someone in here was messing with Sora's memories, and he had to go into a year long sleep in order for that person to fix them.

Aqua nodded slowly. "I see...perhaps I should tell you, it was me who created this place."

I stopped walking and looked at her. "You did?"

She nodded again. "Yes. This place was once called the Land of Departure." She explained that Light and Darkness used to exist in perfect harmony here, but if that balance were to be disrupted, then Eraqus was going to take his Keyblade and seal the world away, changing it forever. Also that if anything were to happen to him before that, Aqua was to be the one who would do it, instead.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it must have been like, to have done that to everything you've known. I'm not sure if I would've been able to have done that to the Islands I grew up on, despite what the consequences could have been.

"Come," Aqua said in a rather quiet voice. "Ven is this way."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

I conversed with Yuki quite a bit, and was suddenly glad to have known her. Ruby woke up about five minutes ago, very refreshed from her nap. I smiled as we sat in a comfortable silence in the Third District.

Said silence was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Heartless popping into existence in front of us.

Ruby and I stood immediately, Keyblades in hand. "For our homeworld!" Ruby shouted as we leaped into action.

* * *

**Pit's POV**

We landed where the creatures were attacking the humans. We defended them as best we could, repelling them.

"Get them out of here," Pittoo said as he shot one with an arrow through the chest. The creature then just...faded into a purple-black smoke.

"You mean the humans?" I asked as I slashed another creature, it too fading.

"Of course I mean the humans!" He shouted back as we started to get seperated dyring the fight. I nodded and fought off four more before turning to the humans who were huddling, fearful.

"Good people, I serve the Goddess of Light, Palutena. We'll defend you as best as we can, but you have to leave, now." I turned back and parried a slash from another creature's claw, this one wearing some armor. As this one was slain, a large, pink heart appeared and floated up before disappearing.

The people started to flee, hopefully getting as far away from these things as possible. Me and Pittoo fought harder than we have before.

It took a while, but we managed to successfully fight off all of them.

"Pit! Pittoo! Are you two alright?" Palutena's voice called out, asking us. We were both breathing rather heavily, but we were fine, which Pittoo told her.

Then a swirl of darkness appeared about fifteen feet in front of us. A figure, garbed only in a black hoodie cloak that covered the person's entire figure, appeared out of the swirl.

Pittoo leaped back a step and fired a barrage of light arrows, I coppied him immediately.

All of our arrows were deflected off of an etheral barrier in front of the person.

"Who are you?" Palutena asked. "And do you command those creatures that attacked the humans?"

"Wait," I murmured to Palutena, "isn't this guy a human?"

Privately, she answered. "No. This one feels...different. Empty, even."

The figure slowly drew back the hood, revealing a very tanned, very masculine face, long silver hair, amd pure golden eyes.

His words were slow and deliberate. He wasn't that loud, but very deep, and we all heard him anyway.

"Angels of the heavens...you are guardians of the world, I take it?"

Pittoo gave a "hmph" sound. "What's it to you?" He demanded.

The man shifted his gaze to Pittoo. "You are one of pure darkness, while your companion is of pure light. Yet you get along, and work well together. Truly a rare occassion. Better even, since you stopped all of the Heartless."

"Heartless?" Palutena interrupted. "That's what they're called?"

"Indeed," the man answered, unfazed by Palutena's seemingly disembodied voice. "Angel of darkness. I come to offer you a place with me and my organization. Your powers are great, yet you could be so much more. Join us, and witness your full potential."

My jaw dropped some. Who was this guy? There's no way Pittoo would join him!

Pittoo narrowed his gaze, his grip on his bow tightening. "And who are you?" He demanded.

The man chuckled. "I am Xemnas. Master Xehanort has full command over all things related to the Darkness. It would be...both a waste and a disappointment, if you were to refuse my offer..."

* * *

**Riku's POV**

Aqua retrieved Ventus' body from a secret chamber no one else would have ever known about. While she returned to Yen Sid's tower, I warped myself over to Traverse Town to find Sora.

Well, I found Sora, all right. He was fighting Heartless alongside...no way, was that Ruby?

I summoned Way to Dawn and rushed over to my friends' side, slaying all Heartless in the way.

"Riku!" They both greeted. I nodded to them. "Save the pleasantries, they're still coming."

As we defeated one wave of Heartless, another showed up. Ruby surprised me, fighting with a fury I didn't know she was even capable of possessing.

The fight went on for probably two more minutes before they stopped coming. Sora and Ruby started panting, now that their adrenaline was wearing off. We all dismissed our weapons, and I turned to Ruby.

"Hey there. Long time, no see." I greeted.

Ruby took a running step forward and hugged me tightly, Sora was only a second behind. I returned their embrace before pulling back. "Sora, we need you back at Yen Sid's."

Sora tilted his head. "What's up?"

"You have another boy's heart inside you. That's been keeping the boy's body in a twelve year coma. We need your help so that he can wake up," I explained

Sora placed a hand over his heart. "Yeah...I can feel him. He's ready to wake."

Ruby placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm going, too."

I nodded and opened a portal, which both of them stepped through. I followed them back to the tower. "Hold on tight, Ven," I whispered, and I coulld have sworn I heard Aqua's voice saying the same thing.

* * *

Well snap! Xemnas in Skyworld/Earth!

To a few certain reviewers, namely Kia, Shelly, Ziervius (and anyone else who wishes too submit an OC but doesn't have a FanFiction)

Could you make a FanFiction account so we can discuss your OC's some more? It's really easy to make, and I need to ask a few questions regarding them. Thank you, and also thank you for submitting them :)

Oh, and to everyone: thank you all for submitting OC's, but I need a personality to go with them :D could you add those please? Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Pit's POV**

Hah, this guy is hilarious. This Xehanort guy commands all things dark? Then why do I have my own free will?

"Hate to disappoint you," I replied, "but this Pit's no pawn. I don't need you, or this Xehanort, or some heartless chumps to tell me how much potential I have. I already know what I am."

Of course, I'm not foolish enough to reveal my other reason for not joining: Pit and I can ill afford to be on opposite sides of a fight; since we're like two faces of a mirror, whatever affects one of us affects the other in a similar manner.

If Pit dies, I die. And if we end up as enemies again, one of us may not survive. Especially under the control of this guy.

Xemnas' gaze turned more stern. He raised his arms and stared above us before closing his eyes. "If that is your answer, then you shall share the fate of this pitiful world."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Riku, Ruby and I exited the portal and stepped foot into Yen Sid's tower - Ruby's first time doing so. We bowed before the old sorcerer. I looked over and saw a tall woman with light blue hair, standing over a boy who looked almost frighteningly similar to Roxas.

I glanced over at Riku, certain that he'll explain it later. Yen Sid nodded, acknowledging our arrival. "Sora, you are better now?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. This is my sister Ruby," I said, feeling the need to introduce her.

"So, you are Ruby," he said, looking at her and...through her?

"You are fortunate to survive, given what happened to your islands," he continued. Riku gasped lightly. "What? What happened?"

_That's right, _Yuki observed,_ we weren't able to tell him yet..._

I felt my throat dry, and that fact didn't help.

"Heartless invasion," Ruby told him quietly, "me and Kairi weren't enough. And Aranmi...got taken away..." A tear rolled down her cheek, and her voiced became a whisper at the end of her explanation.

My fists clenched. "Aranmi...no..."

Riku seemed silenced.

The woman - I suddenly remember her as Aqua, the one who visited me amd Riku once when we were kids - closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said, "we can't afford to lose any more of our comrades."

Riku nodded. I spoke next, my voice somewhat shaky. "R-Riku said I needed to be here to wake someone up, right?" I glanced at the Roxas lookalike. "I-is that him?"

Yen Sid nodded. "That is correct. Sora, you hold Ventus' heart wihin you. It is up to you to return it to it's proper body."

I closed my eyes and searched myself for that presence. The male one this time rather than Yuki, the one that spoke to me once, when I had fallen for Xehanort's trap.

"Ventus," I asked mentally. "can you hear me?"

_Yes, Sora. I am ready to wake up. Thank you for letting me sleep within you._

I stepped up to Ventus' body and held my arm out to him. I focused as best as I could on returning his heart to his body.

What happened was something else entirely.

I felt three (wait, three?) consiencenesses leave me, neither of which were Ventus. My eyes snapped open in surprise as I witnessed three bodies forming around me.

The first was a woman who looked so very similar to me. Her hair was longer in the back, but was otherwise identical to my own. When she opened her eyes slowly, I saw they were even the exact shade of blue as my own!

The second body also had blue eyes like mine, but she was just shorter than I was. Her hair was sleek black, but otherwise identical to Kairi's a few years back. What is going on here?

Anyway, the third body was male, and looked oddly like Ventus. However, this one I knew all too well. That one was Roxas.

All of us ended up staring in shock - even Yen Sid stood out of his chair in surprise.

Aqua gasped audibly, and I suddenly became too lightheaded to speak.

"V-Ven...?" She asked. Roxas shook his head. "No. Sorry, but my name is-"

"Roxas," Riku said. "Sora's Nobody." he closed his eyes for a second. "Sorry about everything that happened."

Roxas shifted his weight the exact same way I do while the girls were...I guess adjusting to the idea of having a body, by the way they were stretching and looking around. "Don't worry about it, Riku." He said.

Ruby looked at the girl who looked like she could pass off as my twin. "And you are...?"

The girl in question shook her head for a second, then smiled to her and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Yuki."

Ruby shook Yuki's hand a little nervously. Riku was a little more...suspicious of the two girls. "Wait, how did you two come to be within Sora's body? And why do you, Yuki, look so much like him?"

* * *

**Third Person, multiple POV's**

Sora bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Yuki was starting to feel a little hurt by the mistrust she was receiving. _Best stick to the truth_, she thought.

"Well, I was kinda like an alter ego. I was created by Sora when he went through extreme trauma. Although I was just a voice for a while...I was given a conscience through time, and well, here I am!" Yuki scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, I know it's not much to go on..."

"Do not be troubled, young one," Yen Sid responded. "Riku, alter egos are rarely spoken about. Do not trouble yourself with the fact that you did not know of her existence. Even Sora did not know until very recently." He explained calmly.

Riku bit his lip subtly, then nodded before turning to the raven haired girl. "Alright, and what's your story?"

The girl sighed. Xion explained her story: how she was a part of the Organization, but less than a Nobody: an incomplete duplicate of Sora's memories, intended to duplicate his powers beyond Roxas. Unfortunately, thr Organization decided that only one of the two would be able to live. Xion decided that no matter what, it should be Roxas who lives. Also, since Xion was made through memories, no one would remember her after she dies.

Everyone present was very moved by such a sad tale. Yuki closed her eyes.

Aqua looked back at Ven. "Master Yen Sid, how can we wake him up?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes in deep thought for a few moments. "There is a distant world that the Heartless have recently taken an interest to. There are gods in that world that battle an eternal struggle of Light and Darkness. If you could secure the assistance of a god of Light, there may lie the key to awakening Ventus from his slumber."

Everyone was quiet, letting that sink in. While they fought against incredible odds in the past, they never fought a god...

"Master, what's the name of this world?" Riku asked, hiding his nervousness. If the Heartless are in this world, too, then even a god of Light may have trouble defending her world from the Dark.

Master Yen Sid opened his eyes. "Skyworld."

* * *

**?'s POV**

I found him, after all this time. After many years of waiting, i've found him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," I said to the boy. His eyes slowly opened, a smooth golden color.

"What...happened..." His voice was sluggish, as if he were recovering from a hangover.

"What happened, is that you were deceived by the old man. You were defeated by Aqua, because your X-blade shattered."

"That's right..." His fists clenched. "It's all coming back to me." he looked at me. "And who are you supposed to be?"

I smirked. "Call me Zierivus. We have a common goal, Vanitas."

"And what would that be?" He demanded, his voice growing more steady by the minute.

"Pure, unadulterated power." I grinned more, electricity cackling around me. "Join me, Vanitas, and we will have everything we wanted."

I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "You know how to forge the X-blade again?"

I laughed. "The X-blade? The almighty weapon that shattered so quickly? No, we don't need that thing. We can have all the power we need. All we need...is each other. Your darkness and my electricity."

I reached out a hand to him, while looking him in the eye. As purple met gold, he could see the truth I spoke of. After only a moment, he answered.

"When do we start, Zierivus?"

* * *

It feels like these chapters are getting shorter :( that'll be fixed soon, I promise.

Zierivus does not have a FanFiction sadly, so I cannot properly credit him. However, he does wish to be known as Zierivus the lightning enveloped

Aranmi belongs to Aranmi Fourth Kayblade Wielder


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuki's POV**

I'm really not sure what happened. All I know is that I was just a conscienceness inside Sora's head. Now, I have my own body, my own voice. I can be...me.

Anyway, Yen Sid is making sure that me, Ruby, Roxas and Xion can handle ourselves before we can go with Aqua, Sora and Riku to this Skyworld, that way we're not just slowing them down against the Heartless.

During the training, I couldn't help but sneak glances at the blond boy training with us. Of course, I didn't let it distract me from training, but I couldn't help but keep looking. He had smooth transitions between Keyblade swings, and just...everything about him was so attractive. I think I really like Roxas.

During the Mark of Mastery, Roxas found Sora in a dream, and shared all of his memories, explaining why Sora's so vital to all of this. I've gone through his memories so many times, and somewhere down the line, I think I've fallen for the blond...

* * *

**Zierivus' POV**

I grinned as I watched Vanitas train, seeking to regain his former strength. Everything is coming together quite nicely.

"Your recovery is coming along quite nicely," I commented.

Vanitas scowled. "Can it, Zierivus. I shouldn't have to be recovering...I should've never lost my strength in the first place!"

I had him train against the Unversed, as Vanitas can easily summon them, and whenever they fall to a Keyblade, they flow right back to Vanitas, allowing him to instantly summon another. His growing anger caused him to attack the Unversed with even more ferocity.

I sighed and summoned my own dual weapons: static shuriken. I leaped in front of him and stopped him midswing.

"Vanitas," I started slowly. "What happened, happened. Don't forget, you were just thrown out like last week's trash when the X-blade shattered. Aqua isn't your only foe here."

He growled some and pushed me away. I smirked. "Just remember who your _real_ ally is." I threw one of my shuriken, and a bolt of lightning struck the Unversed as soon as my throwing star came into contact with it, smiting it immediately. "You're not alone, and this time, you won't be thrown out, no matter what."

The boy in front of me closed his golden eyes for a moment. "Of course, you say that now. Give me a reason to trust you."

I shrugged. "The fact that I took you in after finding you."

"Xehanort was my creator. I had a better reason to trust him." He retorted.

"You didn't let me finish," I said. "I took you in, I'm aiding your recovery. Unlike Xehanort, the power I seek is for more than just me. It's for you, too." I placed a hand on his shoulder after dismissing my shuriken. "And unlike the old bastard, I actually give a damn about you, and that doesn't normally happen."

I'm not sure what it was about what I said, but I saw something shift in his demeanor. He seemed to be getting his arrogant air back around him, replacing his anger. "Is that so? And why should I believe that?"

I sighed. I had hoped to save this until he grew more comfortable around me, but I suppose some things can't wait. I got closer. I grabbed him surprisingly gently by the back of the neck and pressed my lips to his, looking him dead in the eye.

Obviously he didn't expect it. But...he didn't shove me back like I had expected.

After a moment, he took a step back, and I took the cue to break the kiss. "That's how we know you can believe me." I stated simply.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

Yen Sid teleported us to this Skyworld place, after telling us that Roxas, Xion, Yuki and Ruby will be right behind us, as soon as they show they can handle themselves. I mean, I may not know about Xion and Yuki, but I know that Roxas and Ruby could "handle themselves" just fine.

We ended up on a hillside, where we could see quite a view: a rich, luxurious country off in the distance.

Aqua tapped my shoulder and turned me around. "Look," she said. Not too far out, I saw two people who had wings - wait, huh? - one had white wings, one had black. One had a bow but no arrows that I could see. The other had twin shortswords. And they were staring down a man in a black coat.

"The Organization had better not be here too," Riku muttered. We all summoned our Keyblades and rushed down to the assistance of the other two.

* * *

**Pit's POV**

Xemnas just threatened our _entire world_? Is that even possible?

"Not so fast, Xemnas!" Came a voice to the side. All eyes turned, and we saw two boys - one had brown spiky hair while the other had more smooth silver hair - and a blue haired woman running our way, each holding a strange-looking sword.

They all stood in front of us, and Pittoo and I were quite surprised. "You guys okay?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Just confused at what's going on here. Who are you guys?"

These three gave their names - Sora, Riku and Aqua - and stared Xemnas down, as if they were old enemies.

Xemnas simply stood there, matching their gaze. "So, you have returned," was all he said at first.

"Xehanort!" Aqua called out to him. Wait, wasn't his name Xemnas? "Haven't you caused enough trouble already? What are you doing this time?"

He chuckled. "In many a year, only one has called me by that name. That king did not know when to stop interfering."

Sora gripped his weapon tighter. "Answer her, Xemnas." Okay, now I was really confused. Did he go by two names? I asked Palutena privately, but she didn't have an answer. "What are you doing here?" Sora called.

Xemnas gave a sort of half-shrug-half-smirk motion. "I am no longer bothering with the fate of the worlds. I am merely gathering candidates for our Thirteen."

Riku bit his lip, then looked at Pittoo for a moment, before looking back at Xemnas. "You won't get any 'candidates' here, I told you already!" Pittoo shouted, firing another barrage of light arrows.

Xemnas deflected them again, but this time he used lasers coming out of his hands. "Okay," I said to Pittoo and Palutena, "I don't get anything about this guy anymore."

Xemnas closed his golden eyes for a second. "If that is your will, then you will be destroyed as well." With that statement, he vanished in the same swirl of darkness that he first appeared in, and countless more Heartless crawled in to take his place.

Now it was five of us fighting, and Riku decided now would be a good time for questions.

"Any idea why Xemnas wants you?" He asked of Pittoo, as both stabbed an armored Heartless.

"Somewhat," Pittoo responded. "He said this Master Xehanort of his commands all things dark. All things, that is, except me. They wanted to change that."

"He must have forgotten about me, then," Riku replied. "I have powers of Darkness, but they have no hold over me."

"What about that Xemmas guy?" I asked. "Why did she call him Xehanort?"

"We'll explain after this fight is done," Sora answered.

Pittoo and I nodded. If that was meant to be added incentive to win this, it's working.

* * *

**?'s POV**

I was hiding on a floating "island" of rock and grass, watching the trio of Keybearers leave Yen Sid's tower.

I turned on the spot and sunk into a purple-pink puddle that formed under my feet; my way of teleporting between the worlds.

I appeared in a castle of darkness, rising out of a puddle identical to the one I left in. I was in front of a tall green-skinned woman with a long black cape and a staff that controlled both darkness and green fire.

"Maleficent," I greeted, "I returned from scouting out the threat we spoke about."

She nodded to me. "And?" She said, sounding as if she didn't think Sora was that dangerous anymore

"There's three of them," I explained. "I believe the other two went by the names of Riku and Aqua."

_That_ got her attention. "Oh?" She questioned sharply. "You are certain?"

"Of course I am." I answered just as sharply. "And I believe a couple more are training with that old man Yen Sid."

There was a laugh behind me, from a source that I honestly despised, but kept it in check. "Why bother?" Pete asked. "It's not like those bozos can do anything to stop us!"

I had it with him. I summoned my poisonous bow and arrow and fired a lightning-fast warning shot at him, intentionally missing his neck by inches. I had another arrow already knocked and aiming at him.

"Now now, Kia," Maleficent warned me, "Pete, we have assumed as much in the past, and have failed at every turn, due to something or another we have overlooked. I would not make that mistake yet again. Would you?"

Pete gulped, though I couldn't tell if he was nervous because of Maleficent's warning or my arrow. Not that it made a difference, since he hung his head. "No, milady..." And with that, he shut up.

Maleficent turned her attention back to me. "Now then, we have an entire army of darkness to draw upon. From what you have seen, does that seem to be enough to assure victory?"

I looked back at her. "As much as I'd like to say yes, I can't be sure. If both Aqua and Sora has defeated you and your armies in the past, and Riku can't be controlled, we'll need far more than just us and Heartless."

Maleficent turned away from us. "Well then, have you any suggestions?" She asked, carressing the end of her staff.

I grinned. "Actually, yes." I explained a legend I heard from one of the worlds, about a war beteeen gods, and about one in particular: one look into this creatures eyes could petrify you, if she so chose. "It's also said that she commands an army of darkness almost as vast as the Heartless. If we can get Medusa to our side, and then I'm sure victory would be ours." I finished.

Maleficent nodded. "Go then, and find a way to recruit this Medusa. If this is true, she could prove to be a powerful ally."

I nodded and turned, sinking into my poison puddle and teleporting instead to a dungeon that housed our prisoners.

The boy was in special chains that nullified his power. "What now, Kia?" He asked. "Come to gloat?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, just to remind you, Merifaz, of what will happen if you try and use that robotic arm of yours as a weapon to escape." My vision shifted to the needle that was attached to the cuffs on his arms. "A mix of poison and dark fire will travel through your body. You'd die before you reached the door."

The girl just stood there, letting the chains around her arms hold her still. Her head was hung, eyes closed There was no need for anything special for that one; without her staff, she's completely powerless. "And you, Zelia. Don't think I've forgotten you were there. You can't get to your staff, so you can't weave any illusions or ice magic."

She gasped some, and I smirked. "That's right, I know your weakness, too." She bit her lip. Rather than stay around to poor salt in the wounds, I simply turned and teleported to the world Maleficent sent me to: Skyworld.

* * *

Happy American Independence Day to all my readers! Just a warning for the near future: I might be pretty busy for the next few days, so updates might come slow. Sorry in advance for any delays!

Anyway, like Zierivus, Kia does not have a Fanfiction, so I cannot credit her properly. However, she wishes to be called "Kia the Poisonous Blonde". Thank you.

Stay tuned! Next chapter will have two new introductions, possibly more!

Update: I realized that I messed up writing who Kia's enemy was, so I made the necessary adjustments. I also introduced two more people that were originally going to wait until the next couple of chapters, so be happy! xD

Anyway, Merifaz belongs to "Merifaz Palutena's Lover".

Zelia belongs to "IamMe2525"

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Realm of Darkness, ?'s POV**

It was about two years ago, from the Realm of Light's perspective, that the events of Castle Oblivion occured. Yet, I caught glimpses of what happened whenever someone or something managed to cross over between the two.

I saw Sora and my namesake, Riku, get dumped here after defeating the Organization's leader. I saw Riku come back, and find a tall, blue haired woman, before returning with her to the Realm of Light.

Also recently, I found the islands that Sora, Riku and the others grew up on appear here. I suppose that, whenever a world is consumed by the Heartless, it ends up here, in the Dark Realm.

So here I stood, for who knows how long, leaning against a branch the same way Riku did when they had a chat with...her, the girl I once mistook for Naminé.

My heart ached at the memory, which was weird; since I was made as an experimental copy, I shouldn't have real emotions, right? Yet I know what I 'felt'.

I heard a sound, the sound of something being carried by the waves onto shore. I looked over and saw a girl, with red hair streaked in yellow, and wearing a blue dress.

I rushed to her, hoping to find some company if she still lived.

I shook her gently, hoping that she's conscious, and that this is a chance I'd be able to...fix myself.

Slowly, she stirred. She opened her eyes even slower, and I could tell her vision was blurry. I laid her down on the sand and sat next to her, eyes closed, waiting for her to come to.

"Rise and shine," I muttered, unsure of how to be...well, how to interact with another person properly.

She sat up and wiped the sand from her back before blinking a few times. "Where...am I?"

"Destiny Islands," I answered, half-truthful. I figure she shouldn't know she's in the Dark Realm, if she doesn't already. "You washed ashore moments ago. Are you alright?"

She was looking around, like she'd never seen an island before. "Destiny Islands..." She said quietly.

I looked at her. "You have a name?"

She looked around some more, than looked me in the eye. I felt...held by her gaze, and for only a second, it felt as if her eyes bore into my very core...but that was just me being paranoid about seeing another person. At least, I hope.

"I'm Shelly." she said. "And you are?"

I looked away and closed my eyes for a second. "I'm a replica. Of a boy named Riku."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tilt her head. "A replica?"

I nodded. "It's a long story." I stated simply. She shrugged. "Can I call you Repliku?"

My turn to be caught off guard. I blinked. "What?"

"Repliku. Not very original, but it could be your own name," she said.

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed. An identity has to start somewhere...

* * *

**Zelia's POV**

After our kidnapper left, I raised my head and took a look around. I look at my cellmate. "Who was that?"

He closed his eyes. "Kia is talented with poisons," he explained. "let's just say she and I...well, we never could get along. Now we're both trapped" He looked at me, and I could see through his smile. I saw the resignation in his eyes.

I glanced over at my staff, just out of Merifaz's reach. "If only there was a way for me to freeze these chains," I muttered.

"You can't without your staff?" He asked.

I nodded. "I can do something without it, but...it's thin ice that melts into water, too fast to help us right now."

Something I said must have set off a lightbulb. He grinned. "Then that's our ticket out of here," he said.

I tilted my head, "huh?"

"Me and Kia, we've fought each other a lot in the past. I know that her poison has one weakness." He explained. "Water."

My eyes widened in understanding. "Ahhh, I gotcha. Give me a second."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, focusing on the poisonous chain around Merifaz's robotic arm. A small, thin piece of ice formed on it, but that wasn't enough. It took longer than it normally should have, but the ice slowly grew and expanded.

I felt my face sweating from the effort. Just as the ice grew enough, my focus failed. I fell forward, held up by my own chains. I felt my breathing grow labored from the effort, and my vision blurred slightly.

Luckily, it was enough. The ice melted, and most of the water seeped into the poison needle on his arm. I saw the poison lose some of it's purple-pink hue. "Your turn, Merifaz. I need..my staff," I said. I was weaker than normal, and that took a lot more effort than it should have.

He nodded and started to pull on his chains. With a grunt of effort, he pulled again, and I heard one of the links in the chain weaken.

That's when he surprised me: his robotic arm transformed into a mace of steel that shattered the chain. He swung and broke the chains around his human arm, too. Then he turned to me and did the same to my chains.

We were free. I fell forward some, and he caught me. "Thank you," we both said at the same time, making me laugh some and him smile. "Now what?"

After making sure I could stand, I picked up my staff, and I felt the cold embrace that I was used to, numbing my aches and soreness.

Merifaz looked down. "Before I was captured, I was going to visit my buddy Aranmi. Now, I have a bad feeling about where he might be...I have to find him."

I closed my eyes for a second. "Same for me. I'm looking for my friend, Kairi."

Well, sort of. _Hang in there, Naminé...I'll find a way to get your own body back._

* * *

**?'s POV**

I woke up and realized right away that I was in some sort of prison. I remembered the Heartless invading Destiny Islands. _I hope Kairi and Ruby can forgive me for this..._

_Kairi._ The thought of her name brough an ache to my heart. I had to leave them behind and allow myself to get captured. Reason being, I had a dream...well, it was _way_ too real to be a dream.

Anyway, the dream or vision or whatever it was, showed me that my best friend Merifaz, as well as some girl I didn't know, have been captured by Maleficent and Merifaz's mortal foe, Kia, and was unable to get free. My vision showed him dying to her hand. I refused to let that happen.

Thus, when Heartless appeared at Destiny Islands out of a portal, of course I fought alongside of Ruby and Kairi. But when I found the portal, I leaped through, certain it would take me to Maleficent's tower where I could find my friend.

And now I was in a cage of golden light, and I didn't want to find out what would happen if I touch the cage. However, I did know that I have to escape this prison and find Merifaz. I summoned the dual Keyblades that I have: Jivo and Oriv, and struck the cage with all my strength.

The result was a **_CLANG_** that deafened me for a moment. I dropped my Keyblades and covered my ears with a shout that I could not hear, also dropping to my knees and squeezing my eyes shut.

After a moment, the sound stopped echoing, and my senses returned to normal. Though I was shaking slightly from what happened. "Okaaay...so how do I get out of here?" I asked myself verbally, as there wasn't even a scratch on my prison.

Someone entered the room then. The man wore a black coat that covered his whole body. His hair was long and blond, and his eyes were green. My stomach churned, as this was someone that Riku once told me about, though I thought he was dead. "Vexen..." I whispered in surprise.

He looked at me and laughed some. "Finally awake, are you? If you behave, we won't have to do anything...regrettable."

My fists clenched. I didn't respond, for I was cursing myself mentally. Sora and Riku once told us how Maleficent was in a power struggle to command the Heartless...against the Organization that Vexen belonged to. Now I was afraid that I won't be able to find Merifaz. "How are you alive..." I asked quietly.

Vexen laughed. "Someone left a rift in the Realm of Darkness when they crossed between our realms," he explained. "That rift allowed a select few of us to escape, and return to the land of the living."

Before either of us could say anything more, someone else walked into the room. A tall female with pink hair looked at Vexen and myself. "Vexen, weren't you working on another one of your expirements?"

Vexen glared at the newcomer. "What are you doing here Ximika?"

"_Mika_." She said sharply. "And Zexion sent me to check out that deafening noise."

Vexen shrugged and walked out. "Very well, then. I'll leave this one in your mpre-than-capable hands." It was hard for me to tell, but I thought I picked up a hint of sarcasm in that remark.

This Mika person shook her head and sighed. "That guy can be impossible to work with, I swear." She looked at me. "Sorry about that. I'm Mika, what's your name?"

Despite her attitude toward Vexen, she seemed rather friendly toward me. I decided to stay on the side of caution. "I'm Aranmi," I said.

She smiled. "Sorry if you don't trust us. Also sorry about..." she looked at the cage holding me, "this. Maybe we can help each other?"

I was now taken aback. "Why would you guys need my help?" I asked.

Mika tilted her head slightly. "This group is the throwaways of what used to be a powerful organization," she explained. "We want revenge against the ones who left us for dead. Help us, and I'll try and help you find your friend Merifaz."

I blinked twice in shock, both at the offer and her last few words. "How the hell do you know Merifaz?" I asked sharply.

She smiled. "I'm psychic. I can sometimes read people's thoughts. I usually try not to, but sometimes, it just happens." I nodded slowly. "I...see. So if I help you guys get revenge, you'll help me find my friend?"

She nodded, but stopped herself. "Well, I will, at least. I...can't speak for the rest of them."

"How many of you are there?"

"Seven: Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene, Riki and me."

I thought about it for a moment. _Who knows what I might have to do if I accept their offer...but if I don't...how the hell will I find Merifaz? Or find Sora and Riku? Or reunite with Kairi?_

I finally sighed. "I have your word?"

She nodded eagerly. I closed my eyes for a moment. "Fine. You've got a deal."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

The five of us finished fighting, and took a breather. After we all caught our breath, I guess it was question time. "So," Riku started. "Who are you guys? Only so many people can - or would - stand up to a Heartless army like that."

They introduced themselves as "Pit and Dark Pit, servants of the Goddess of Light". Aqua, Riku and I must have had the same idea at the same moment, but Dark Pit spoke before we could.

"Does Xehanort have two names or something?"

I shook my head. "Not really. But..." I explained the concept of Heartless and Nobodies to them, and how sometimes, Nobodies use the names of their Somebodies.

"Xehanort's Heartless was called Ansem, while his Nobody was Xemnas." I finished.

Pit nodded slowly, and I swear I heard him mutter, "what do you think, Palutena?"

After a moment, both of them seemed surprised about something. When Aqua questioned, Dark Pit answered simply. "Palutena is offering to meet with you three."

* * *

Now we're starting to get somewhere! :D

Shelly belongs to "Shelly"

Ximika/Mika belongs to "Axberiban Shine of Annoyance"

Thank you!

Update: well shit, forgot that someone else was meant to be in there. Fixed it now, thank you to the one who reminded me.

Riki belongs to "Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sora's POV**

So, it turned out Palutena is the same god - goddess - of light that Yen Sid told us about. We kneeled respectfully, but Palutena said she didn't need us to stand on ceremony with her.

We told her everything we could about Xemnas, Xehanort, the Heartless, and so on. Palutena and the angels listened without interruption. Finally, Aqua couldn't maintain her composure: a couple tears trickled down her face.

"Please," she begged. "is there any way for you to help Ven?"

I would've thought someone as proud as Aqua would never beg, but for something like this...whatever it takes, I suppose?

Anywho, Palutena took a moment to think about it. "Well," she started, "there might be a way, but I can't make any promises yet."

"Why not?" I asked. "Surely a Goddess of Light could do anything?"

"Something like this is beyond my powers alone," she responded. Pit bit his lip. "Lady Palutena, you're not thinking about that, are you?"

Palutena nodded. "Have you any better suggestions?" She replied simply. Pit sighed and shook his head. "No offense toward her, but-"

"Don't worry, Pit," Palutena said before returning her attention to us. "As I said, there may be a way, but it depends on the whim of another. The Goddess of Nature, Viridi."

"What's the catch?" Riku asked. "If you guys are hesitating like this, there's something we're missing here."

Palutena nodded. "Perspective, aren't you? But Viridi...doesn't like humans. She's seen far too many of them abusing nature, and she isn't too keen on helping the people she sees as enemies."

I gulped. "Ouch..."

Pit nodded. "Plus, I don't think she'll want to do us even more favors either, since Lady Palutena and I both owe her for helping us in the past."

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

I've been training harder than I ever have before. I couldn't admit it, but my reason was to catch up to Sora. That boy is everything. He's going to be the one to finally put an end to all of this; Xemnas, the new Organization, all of it. He was my connection to Xion, however imperfectly. His heart has touched so many before me, and many more after me.

Truly, Sora is everything...but he cannot _do_ everything on his own. He needs help, and I don't think Aqua and Riku will be enough.

Aside of that, I also must be there when we fight Xemnas. I just have to be. Through Sora, I heard that bastard Xemnas explain that Nobodies _do_ have hearts. Meaning me, and Axel and Xion, and Zexion and Marluxia, and the rest of the old Organization XIII were lied to since the very start.

Well, everyone except Xigbar, and possibly Saix. I don't think Saix has ever had a heart, even before he became a Nobody.

Furthermore, this whole time I thought we were fighting against the Heartless, but we didn't know where they came from. To think that Xemnas created them during an experiment, and wanted them to be...

Yet, even _more_ than all of that, probably the biggest lie we were told is that he Kingdom Hearts that Sora, Xion and I were making, from all of the Heartless we slew, would make us Nobodies into real people by giving us our own hearts. Instead, they would just turn us all into more Xehanorts.

Well, they're gonna get me, alright. Payback is hell, and right now, I'm it's bearer.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. I can't let myself get overcome by anger, or else I'll just become the very thing I'm fighting against.

_Alright, think of something else. Think of...Sora. His deep blue eyes that pull you in. That skinny, yet strong frame of his._

Yes, I like Sora. Who wouldn't, honestly?

_That funky hair. Sora...Sora...Yora...Yura...Yuki...Yuki..._

_Wait... _When did my thoughts turn to her? I mean, I don't even know her at all! ...do I?

I did notice her watching me during training; I was too caught up in my own thoughts and memories to care at the time. _Maybe I should talk to her..._

Yen Sid called for a break in the training, anyway.

* * *

**Rikiax's POV**

I stood as still as a statue as Vexen made several diagrams, scaled to my size. He was muttering something or other to himself, things like "why doesn't this fit" and "I've come too far to hit a roadblock".

Quite honestly, I was just trying not to laugh. I don't even know what he's trying to do. Normally we can never tell what's going on in that brain of his, but who knows? Maybe this time will be different?

"Soo, what's this for?" I asked, my eyes glancing to some of the diagrams.

"Data for future experiments," he answered simply without so much as glancing my way. He was now busy scribbling notes. "I have twice created duplicates of living people. I currently seek to do so yet again. However, you are very different from my previous two subjects."

"How so?" I asked, keeping my tone kind. I don't dislike Vexen, but he can often be...crude in his mannerisms, not that he cares.

"You are not a full human like they were, but nor are you a proper Nobody like myself," he explained. "There is a difference somewhere, and that is interfering with my experimentation."

"Then why do you need me for this? Couldn't you use Mika or Zexion as a subject? Someone who wouldn't...slow you down and cause you this headache?" It's not like he lied when he said I'm in between a human and Nobody. Not one, not the other, but somewhere in the middle.

"That would not work for my current intentions."

"Which are?"

"I seek to duplicate you _because_ you are so unique," he said. "In any event, you are free to go now, I have finished what I needed you presently here for." With that, he waved me out. I shrugged and left his lab, torn at what he revealed.

On one hand, I liked being unique. On the other, there's no one around that _truly_ understands me.

"I dunno, I'll think about it later," I said to myself as I paced to where Mika is, with the guy who let himself get captured.

* * *

**Mika's POV**

Honestly, I didn't mean to read Aranmi's mind. It usually happens by accident if the person is really focused on one thing. In this guy's case, finding this Merifaz. I heard some skipping, and knew that could only be one person.

I turned to the arrival. "Hey Riki, how's it?"

She skipped up to us and smiled. "Pretty good, actually. So what's with this guy?" She asked. Kind, yet straight to the point, I like that about her.

"I let myself get captured," he answered for me, "because I was looking for someone. Didn't expect to end up here, though." He scratched the back of his head.

"He accepted an offer I made him," I told her. "He helps me, I help him. You want in, too?"

She nodded and grinned. "You know, why not? Might be fun!"

I nodded back before turning back to Aranmi. "So, since you allowed yourself to get captured, I'm guessing you already know where Merifaz is?"

He sighed then looked down before nodding. "Yes. He's Maleficent's prisoner."

I bit my lip, and Riki held her breath. There came another voice from the doorway. "Well, then, this should be amusing."

We all turned our attention to the source of the voice, and Riki waved. "Hey there, Zexy."

He nodded back. "It's just Zexion."

_Only when others are around_, I heard Riki think. "You here to help us, too?" I asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "I do not see why not. Many of us don't see the point of staying holed up here for any longer. Although it will be...odd, working with a human."

Aranmi shrugged. "Hey, I didn't expect to see myself teaming with Nobodies and Heartless, but if that's what it takes." He put his fist to his heart, and I could tell he wouldn't turn on us, so long as we wouldn't turn on him.

Zexion closed his eyes (or at least the one we could see, the one not covered by his hair) and released the barrier which kept Aranmi contained. "Then let us get to work."

* * *

**Vanitas' POV**

This Zierivus guy was really throwing me off. I still can't tell what the deal is, but I am convinced that he, at least, does not see me as expendable. For right this moment, that's enough.

But did he have to _kiss_ me to prove his point?

Anyway, he explained that time flows differently in each world, and that this was one of the faster worlds. Three days in this world was barely four hours in, say, Radiant Garden. And this world was the Keyblade Graveyard.

He was also not only aiding my physical recovery, but also my mental recovery. I was getting better at keeping my calm and arrogance, like I used to.

After all, it's not being cocky if you can back it up, which I've proven that I can. It's just being that damn good at what I do.

After a few more days in this world, it was pretty clear that our loyalty was only to each other, and we saw everyone else as our foes.

Just the way we liked it.

After we knew my recovery was finished, Zierivus left the world for short whiles at a time, scoping out other worlds for us to use as test runs to see what we can really do.

And two days later, he came back with some interesting news.

"I've found someone we might be able to bend to our will. How would you like to meet a god?"

"A god?" I asked. I had never heard of what Zierivus explained as eternal, nearly immortal beings that were typically full of capabilities that mere humans could scarcely even imagine.

There was also another option. "Or...there's a group of outcasts that seek vengeance against Xehanort, just as you do. We could work alongside them until you have the chance you've been waiting for. Furthermore, there's a witch called Maleficent who commands vast legions of Darkness, yet is always foiled by this generation's Keyblade wielders, and is also in a struggle against Xehanort to control her army of Darkness. We could aid her until she is no longer a use for us. The choice is yours."

* * *

Wow. Decisions, decisions for Vanitas!

I am so sorry that I haven't been around for so long! Depression and writer's block both hit me pretty hard :(

But I'm back and ready to write! :D so if you would be so kind as to drop a review to let me know if I should keep this up? Thanks :)

Update: slight edit made for a corretion. Thanks to "Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer" for pointing it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vanitas' POV**

It was truly an interesting choice. As much as I sought to maintain my independence - as I know Zierivus did, too - I knew even we wouldn't survive if _all_ of our enemies cooperated to get us out of the way.

Meaning we need allies.

Now, this group of outcasts wouldn't be too hard to convince to join us. Yet at the thought of them stealing my chances of revenge churns my stomach.

And as far as this all-powerful "god"... Even we wouldn't be able to subdue one.

Yet.

Which left one option left.

"We'll side with this witch of darkness," I answered. "Then we'll get this god. And we'll be truly untouchable." Zierivus grinned. "I like the way you think."

He opened a dark corridor. "This way to the witch."

As if I needed telling twice.

After stepping through the corridor, we ended up in a castle that felt as though it were drenched in the essence of Darkness itself. And there was who I presumed to be the witch Zierivus mentioned.

The woman turned to face us, a smirk on her face. "Well well, what have we here?"

"Maleficent," Zierivus began, "we are here to ally ourselves with you."

"Oh? And what could you offer me?"

"Tch," I said. "You want things to get done around here? To actually beat those Keybearing pests and wannabe 'Masters'?"

She fondled her staff for a moment. "Very well, I shall consider your request. That is, _if_ you can complete a task I have that needs to be complete."

I raised a brow, though it was Zierivus who replied with, "And what would this task be?"

* * *

**Merifaz's POV**

We ran as fast as we could, Zelia and I. Well, I ran as fast as _she_ could. We were fleeing from the Heartless. After only a minute, the feeling of concern coursed through me; from the sound of her ragged breathing next to me, either her cardio was just that bad, or her magic earlier (without her staff) strained her even more than I thought.

Either way, she wouldn't be able to keep running. I stopped, skidding to a halt on the ground, and waved her to stop. "Rest here," I instructed. "Make a barrier around yourself if you need. I'll protect you."

She nodded and started panting more visually. She sat down next to the wall and did just that: a rather thick wall of ice formed around her, forming a dome that connected to the wall. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

I grinned and started rotating my human arm, as if stretching. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine," I said. I transformed my robotic arm back into a hammer and stood, awaiting the Heartless to catch up.

What I saw was something else.

Creatures, similar in appearance to the Heartless, but not quite the same. I shrugged and prepared for battle.

It was only moments into the fight that I realized these things fight similarly, but different, from the Heartless as well. One of these creatures even had buckle-like shields that repelled even my powerful attacks!

I slew about fifteen more before the attack stopped. Then someone walked toward me slowly. A boy who looked like Sora, only with golden eyes and raven dark hair, and a jumpsuit that looked kinda similar to Riku's own "dark mode" outfit, only black instead of blue.

"Who are you?" I demanded, readying my hammer in a defensive stance.

The boy laughed as a Keyblade materialized. "I am your doom. That is all you need to know."

* * *

**Third Person, multiple POV's**

Ruby sat in her chair as the group ate in a rather quiet atmosphere. Roxas was racking his brain, trying to think of a reason why his thoughts were turning from Sora to Yuki, and also what he should say to her.

After all, he knew that kust a "hey I all of a sudden can't stop thinking about you for no real reason so let's get to know each other" wouldn't get him very far.

Xion was just happy to be alive, and happy that she and Roxas and Axel - Lea - can hang out again. Lea was chowing down on the food Yen Sid provided in the strange place where time is so agonizingly slow, so they don't really have to worry about missing anything in the outside world.

Yuki was using the reflection in her drinking glass to sneak nervous glances at Roxas, barely able to eat at the moment.

After Lea ate his fill, he sat back with an audible sigh before thumping Roxas on the back, making him jump, also sending a grin toward Xion. "So, looks like the three of us are together again?"

Roxas nodded and Xion smiled cheerily. "Definitely."

Unnoticed by the trio, Yuki bit her lip. _Together again? The memories Roxas shared showed them as _close_, but..._

She scolded herself mentally for jumping to jealous conclusions, trying to think of a way to talk to the blond Nobody who has accomplished so much, who must be...well, beyond her.

Ruby closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, allowing herself to be lost in her thoughts and imagination. She envisioned the Islands, fully restored, with her brother and all of their friends there. Yet, even in her utopia, there was one thing she wished for:

_Will I ever meet my angel? Will I ever fall in love?_

Yen Sid's voice sounded in the area. "Besides Skyworld, there are several other key locations I need you all to go to."

Xion was the one to speak up first. "What do you need?"

"Xion and Ruby, I need the both of you to visit a few worlds and ensure the Heartless and the Organization are not causing trouble."

"And what of us?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, Roxas, Lea. I need the three of you to travel to the Radiant Garden. Maleficent has taken two others hostage. We must find them, before we find Aramni."

Lea and Roxas nodded, Yuki had a mix of emotions. Though she understood why they'd need three people there, she wished Yen Sid would've sent only her and Roxas.

Oh well.

* * *

**Kia's POV**

This was a rather interesting turn of events. I sensed Medusa's presence, somewhere in what was known as the Underworld. I walked carefully to where I sensed her, my bow on hand, an arrow knocked.

When I neared her, I found myself staring at Medusa. "Hello there," I greeted simply.

"What do you want? Here to try and take what's left of my life?" She demanded.

I blinked. "What's left of your life? What do you mean?"

She explained how she was slain twice before, only to be constantly revived by the Lord of the Underworld, Hades. She refused be be a puppet after her second revival, but Hades took most of her life. She was barely alive, and she did not currently have the strength to command the forces of the Underworld as she once did.

"I...see." No good. From all I had heard before, Hades seemed to be far more remorseless and sadistic, and I was entirely certain he was someone I wouldn't be able to stomach working with. I had hoped Medusa could be of help, but the way she is...

Medusa looked away. I needed to try again. After what I told Maleficent about her, I couldn't return empty-handed.

"Would you like another chance?" I asked. Her gaze returned to meet mine, and it was almost petrifying. "I work with a dark fairy, who commands a massive legion of darker forces, even moreso than this Underworld."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's in it for me, to join forces with you mortals?" She demanded.

"Doesn't the return of your power appeal to you? Or the eventual chance of revenge?"

"I admit, that does seem rather...enticing."

"Then join us, Medusa. Grow strong once more. Strong enough to claim your revenge on the ones who defeated you before, as well as reclaim your home in the Underworld, as your own."

She considered my offer for a moment. Then: "When do we start?"

* * *

I am_ sooooooooo_ sorry! I thought this was posted weeks ago! D: And what with school starting and college is right around the corner, GAH I don't have the time to write! :(


	10. Chapter 10

Okay here goes. As I said last chapter, my writing time is growing thinner and thinner, but I'm still trying. Could you please review and tell me if you think I should keep going? It actually does help me. Thanks :)

* * *

**Zelia's POV**

I could only watch as Merifaz and this raven haired boy clashed. As hammer met Keyblade, I felt helpless just watching, but I knew if I tried to help before I regained my energy, I'd just be getting in his way. I closed my eyes and knelt, performing a meditation technique.

I heard another of the creatures get smacked with the hammer as I slowly tightened the muscles in my hands and arms, held it for a moment, then released. I did the same to my legs and feet, then my whole body. I repeated this a few times, and I could feel and hear my breathing become more controlled.

That's a start, I guess. I thought of Naminé. I let thoughts of me and her together run through my mind. I love her, I'd do anything for her. As I let my thoughts roam, I felt myself growing calmer.

I felt my veins go cold as my icy magics were returning to me.

I released the ice barrier that protected me and stood. I gripped my staff firmly as a white-blue beam shot out of my hand, freezing one of the creatures solid as I murmured, "deep freeze".

I aimed a spell at the boy fighting Merifaz. I shot an icy beam toward him.

That's when a throwing star appeared and collided with my beam. A bolt of lightning struck and coursed through the beam, jolting me. I gasped as my hair stood on end and I felt my veins going warm again, as if the ice was beginning to melt.

I dropped to one knee as Merifaz's fight met a temporary pause. "What the hell was that?" Merifaz demanded.

The raven haired boy smirked as another male, with golden eyes and blue-purple hair stepped beside him, lightly tossing another star into the air and catching it. I could feel the thunder magic in the air around the boy, just as icy magic surrounded me.

"I am Zierivus," the newcomer said, "and neither of you will leave this place alive."

I gulped in fear, and prayed I wouldn't have to use my last resort.

* * *

**Third Person, Xion and Ruby's POV**

The duo ventured first through Wonderland. They only found a few stray Heartless here and there, which wasn't much of a problem at all. After making sure Wonderland was safe, Xion teleported herself and Ruby via Dark Corridor to Agrabah.

The Heartless there were a little bit more of an issue, especially since Xion - mostly out of force of habit from when she worked for the Organization - didn't want to be seen while they carried out their mission. They still managed to get rid of the Heartless that were in the desert area, as well as the Cave of Wonders.

After clearing out the last of the Heartless there, Xion turned to Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby?" She asked, uncertain of what she herself was thinking.

"Hm? What's up?" Ruby replied, oblivious to how close they were standing to one another, and the slight tint in Xion's cheeks.

"I just..." She cleared her throat and tried again. "I know this is gonna sound weird, but..." Xion took Ruby's hands, "could you kiss me please?"

Ruby blinked a few times, unsure of whether she heard the other girl correctly. "Huh? W-why do you want...?" She couldn't finish her own question, she was just thrown way off guard.

Xion looked down at their hands. "I just...want to see something."

Ruby tilted her head, having a moment of insight. "You wanna see if you have feelings?"

Xion nodded, and Ruby bit her lip. "There's plenty of ways to do that...but, if this is how you really want to find out..." Ruby took a deep breath. Both girls closed their eyes and leaned forward slowly, their lips meeting gently.

See, Xion used to read romance novels in her spare time, long ago. She wanted to see if she would get the feelings she always read about during her first kiss. While she didn't feel butterflies in her stomach, or sparks fly between the two girls, she did feel...something. She cupped Ruby's cheek softly for a moment to emphasize that.

For now, that was good enough. Xion felt herself leaning into Ruby before the brunette pulled away, blushing a bit. "Um...did you feel anything?" Sora's sister honestly didn't know what to say.

The raven haired girl nodded as she looked at Ruby. "Yes...thank you." She let go of her hands and opened another Corridor, honestly 'feeling' a bit better about herself. "Shall we continue then?"

Ruby nodded, unsure of where Xion's head was entirely at right now.

Xion's Corridor took them now to a place she knew only as "The Beast's Castle". The Heartless count here was greater than the previous two worlds combined, but it still was nothing the two couldn't handle.

* * *

**Third person, Roxas, Lea, Yuki's POV**

The three Keybearers entered Radiant Garden, the darkness from Roxas's corridor still shimmering away. Yuki tilted her head, knowing it from Sora's memories as Hollow Bastion. The world where Sora clashed time and again with Maleficent.

The world where Leon, Merlin, Tifa, and the rest of the Restoration Committee originally lived.

The place where he first saw Organization XIII.

The world that once allowed him to access the worlds of Tron and Winnie the Pooh.

Meanwhile, Lea was sent down memory lane as he recalled his original homeworld, from so long ago, and one moment in particular, that took place exactly where the trip stood.

_A thirten-or-so-year-old Lea fell back on his rear, dropping his disk-like "weapons", panting as he looked up at the blond boy (identical to Roxas in nearly every way) who beat him in a sparring fight with just a wonky looking wooden sword._

_"You've had enough?" Lea asked Ventus, as Isa looked on. "Cus I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are.."_

_Ventus blinked and relaxed out of his combat stance. "Huh?" He seemed taken aback, but chuckled and went with it. "Right."_

_Isa started walked toward the duo now. "From where I stood, he only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for Loser, Lame, Laughable.."_

_The redhead jumped slightly at those words, giving a glare toward his childhood friend. "Wha- Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or something? 'You're just having a bad day', or 'that's what you get for pulling your punches'!" Lea sighed. "Some friend."_

_Isa now stood practically directly over Lea. "Oh, so you mean I was supposed to lie?"_

_Lea directed his glare toward the ground for a moment, then laid back, his hands folded behind his head. "See what I gotta put up with?" He leaned his head back up to look at Ventus. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."_

_Ven tilted his head some, before he started to laugh. Lea laughed to, and even Isa joined in - something that happened very rarely, if at all..._

Lea gave a small chuckle as he recalled the event. He stopped suddenly as he recalled that it was right then and there that he mentally promised himself, that he'll always be there to help his friends in need, and also remembered that he made a...similar promise to Xion when she tried to flee from the Organization.

Roxas simply admired the view of the beautiful gardens that they stood near, and the fountain in front of them. As he had yet to step foot in this world before, he wanted to drink in the view and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere before they went near this Maleficent.

Speaking of...

After he admired enough of what he could see from here, Roxas turned to his two companions. "Is this the right world? It just seems so...peaceful."

Yuki nodded, pleased she could be the one to answer Roxas' question. "Yes. At one point, Maleficent and the Heartless-" Roxas' fists clenched inside his coat sleeves at the mention of the Heartless; neither Lea nor Yuki noticed, "-took this world to be her own, and renamed it Hollow Bastion. She still has a foothold here, I think."

Lea nodded, and felt that the time was finally here for Roxas to know this. "Yeah. This was also the birthworld of the Nobodies."

Roxas and Yuki looked to Lea in shock. "Are you serious?" Both asked simultaneously. Lea nodded, and explained how Xehanort began his experiments here, which eventually consumed him and his assistants.

"From humans to Nobodies, Xehanort became known as Xemnas. Braig became Xigbar. Dilan became Xaldin. Even became Vexen. Aeleus became Lexaeus. Ienzo became Zexion. Isa became Saïx. And I became Axel. We eigh were the very first of all the Nobodies to ever exist."

Roxas nodded, finally beginning to understand how all of this started. All three turned their attention to the ominous tower that loomed overhead, less than a mile away, seemingly drenched in darkness. "That's Maleficent's domain," Yuki said, again speaking from Sora's memories.

"Then let's go," Roxas said, his two companions nodding as they ran to the tower.

* * *

**Zierivus' POV**

While Vanitas and his Unversed fought this Merifaz fellow that Maleficent wanted, I kept a small bit of focus on their fight, taking mental notes about Merifaz's fighting style, while staring at the girl whom I electrocuted._ An ice mage..._

Despite our confidence, I knew we'd have to be careful around her. The last thing we'd need is to end up like a popsicle. It'd make for an easy way for Merifaz to literally crush us with that mace-arm of his.

Regardless, Vanitas and Merifaz did seem to be nearly an even match in combat skill. That said, the sheer numbers of Unversed, as well as Vanitas' aggression, appeared to be giving my companion an edge.

Maleficent wanted the two escaped prisoners brought back alive, though she would not say why. If I had to guess, she planned to either torture them for information, or destroy their minds and turn them into puppets...either way, that may be fun to watch and even help to do.

Returning my attention to the present, I took note that Merifaz, while not nearly as aggressive or as physically strong as Vanitas, fought like a savage in his own right. That said, he was taking particular care to avoid Vanitas' fire magic.

When the girl, Zelia I believe her name was, stood, I could feel a power in the air around her that was absent when they ran, and when she meditated.

_Either way, this could be fun..._ I threw a shuriken toward her, which she ducked. A thunderbolt hit the wall behind her as my star made contact, charring and blackening the brick. She spared only a glance behind her to see it, and that's when I summoned a second star and threw it quickly.

As she turned back toward me, she hit the floor with the end of her staff, creating a wall of solid ice that intercepted the shuriken. The resulting thunderbolt shattered the ice, sending shards of it every which way. One of them impaled one of Vanitas' Bruisers, causing him to swear and send a fireball toward her.

Just as Zelia raised another ice wall to block it, the fireball split into five smaller ones that went around it. Vanitas smirked as she gasped in shock, raising defensive walls all around her...which one fireball slipped through.

That's when Merifaz ran in between it and the girl with a shout, and with a mighty swing of his mace, sent the fireball towards me. I leaped out of the way and stared at Merifaz in pleasant surprise.

A searing sound was coming from his mace as it transformed back into an 'ordinary', metallic arm, smoke coming out of it at a near-alarming rate. I grinned: so _that_ was why he took care to avoid fire...it shut down his mechanical prowess.

Zelia gasped in what I assume to be horror, her empty hand shooting up to cover her mouth, eyes widening.

I nodded to Vanitas. "Now's our chance." He nodded back before diving into the floor, sinking into it as a puddle of darkness that moved toward our foes. Meanwhile, I summoned one more shuriken, and channeled a massive amount of electrical energy into it.

I threw my star at the same time Vanitas was behind Zelia and Merifaz, shooting into the air with a cascade of fireballs.

Zelia gasped again and raised her staff as if to cover her face, her other hand thrown out as if to shield Merifaz. A nearly-impossibly thick coating of ice formed, layering both of them. As the fire and thunder made contact, an explosion sounded, the shockwave nearly throwing me off balance as I shielded my eyes from the bright light.

I heard Vanitas shout in a distant voice, then the explosion stopped, the resulting smoke causing me to cough some. As the smoke cleared, I was shocked by what I saw: all of the Unversed were gone, and Vanitas was on his back, looking like he was having a muscle spasm.

Zelia and Merifaz were still covered by the ice, but it looked...different. Extending my mental senses toward it, I blinked twice at what I discovered.

The ice was more than solid now; it was like a burial; those two were as good as dead, now. I approached Vanitas and lifted him over my shoulder with a grunt of effort. I turned a glance back to the duo who were encased in the icy magic which was no longer in Zelia's control, meaning it won't thaw out anytime soon.

"Consider yourselves lucky," I said to them, "your frozen state is as good as death, which is a mercy compared to what may have been planned for you." With that, I extended my hand and called a Dark Corridor.

I didn't like being the bearer of bad news, and had no intention of telling Maleficent we failed to bring her escapees back alive and intact. Instead, I took Vanitas back to the Keyblade Graveyard and laid him down before sitting beside him, closing my eyes.

"We underestimated them...but no matter. We survived; we won." Even if somehow, those two managed to thaw out and recover, we now knew their combat styles and weaknesses.

"If we encounter them again..." I murmured with a chuckle, "it will be their last time encountering anything." They were rather fortunate that we were fighting to capture, rather than to kill. I doubt that'll happen again.

* * *

**Note**: the meditation that Zelia did was taught to me in my World Religions class a while ago (Unfortunately I forget which religion(s) does it this way...) I, along with a great many people I've shown this to, can honestly say that it works wonders if you let it, and it barely even takes 5 minutes! :)

Are Zelia and Merifaz as good as dead, like Zierivus claims? It will be confirmed whether they are or not in a future chapter; if they are, I'll update the roster in the opening chapter. And no, I don't know just yet whether or not they will; it'll all depend on my whim when I write that part out :P

Also, I really apologize for making you wait for this...for one thing, I'm still knew to writing fight scenes, so could you please tell me how I did? Thanks :) *Hopefully* the next chapter will be underway very soon! Until then~!


End file.
